


you do

by Yooje_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Genderbending, bad!wonwoo, diamond edge visualization, female!soonyoung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yooje_nim/pseuds/Yooje_nim
Summary: Begitu banyak kejutan yang Kwon Soonyoung dapatkan di pesta pernikahan atasannya.





	you do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SEVENTEEN adalah boygroup yang bernaung di bawah Pledis Entertainment.
> 
> Warning: beberapa kata kasar, mainsteam ide, ooc.
> 
> Note: Wonwoo, Jisoo, dan Mingyu dibuat seumuran sedangkan Soonyoung dibuat beberapa tahun lebih muda dari mereka. Karena di sini Soonyoung cewek jadi tinggi badannya saya kurangi. visualisasi seperti di diamond edge seoul.

Pukul tujuh malam Soonyoung bersiap menunggu jemputan kekasihnya, gadis yang biasa berpenampilan santai itu kini menggunakan _dress_ berwarna _grey_ selutut, rambut yang biasanya tergerai lurus kini dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Tak lupa sedikit polesan _make-up_ di wajahnya yang kian meyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini.

Sekali lagi ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat. Ia akan datang ke pesta pernikahan atasannya dan ia tidak mau terlihat buruk. Tidak, dia tidak mau membuat atasannya malu telah mengundangnya.

Setelah benar-benar merasa yakin wanita cantik itu turun guna menunggu sang kekasih. Selang beberapa menit, orang yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang.

Hong Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Soonyoung. Lelaki tampan itu keluar dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, wajah yang semula riang itu kini semakin berbinar ketika melihat kekasih hatinya  keluar dari pintu rumah dan menuju kearahnya.

“Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu ....” Sang lelaki berkata sedetik setelah wanitanya yang tepat berada di hadapannya. “Tak apa, aku juga baru keluar.” Balas  Soonyoung dengan sedikit senyuman. Sedetik kemudian dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu sudah berada di dalam mobil menuju tempat yang dituju.

**X.x.X**

Jisoo sedang terdiam saat mereka tiba di tempat resepsi Kim Mingyu—atasan Soonyoung sekaligus sahabat lelaki itu sendiri. Lelaki tampan itu sengaja memilih tempat di ujung yang tidak begitu ramai dengan kerumunan para tamu undangan. Tidak ada pembicaraan antara mereka selama beberapa menit sampai tiba-tiba Soonyoung membuka suaranya.

“Aku tahu aku cantik,” Wanita muda yang baru beberapa minggu lalu mengecat rambutnya menjadi _orange_ itu berkata dengan senyum yang ditahan, sedikit merasa geli mendapati Jisoo tengah memandanginya intens. “tapi tidak perlu memandangiku seperti itu.” Sambungnya lagi degan nada jahil.

“Kau terlalu percaya diri, lagi pula apa salahnya memandangi kekasih sendiri?” Balasnya tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Kwon Soonyoung baru akan membalas perkataan Jisoo namun terhenti karena lelaki berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu lebih dulu menarik tangannya menuju ke lantai dansa.

“Berdansalah denganku Putri.” Hong Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya kepada Soonyoung, menuggu Putri cantik di hadapannya menyambut uluran tangannya. Namun sang Putri justru memukul pelan lengan si pria seraya berkata, “Berhenti memanggilkun dengan panggilan itu Jisoo ....” dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Soonyoung mulai merasa cemas sekaligus takut saat Jisoo mulai bersikap sangat lembut padanya layaknya seorang putri, itu membuatnya merasa benar-benar dicintai. Jisoo begitu baik dan perhatian padanya sementara disaat yang sama Soonyoung tidak lebih tepatnya belum benar-benar mencintai Jisoo, katakan Soonyoung jahat tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka bertemu tahun lalu di kafe tak jauh dari kantor tempat Soonyoung bekerja, Jisoo lah yang lebih dahulu mengajaknya berkenalan. Ternyata kafe itu adalah milik orang tua Jisoo dan dari pengakuan lelaki itu sendiri, dia sudah lama mulai memperhatikan Soonyoung.

Setiap  pulang kantor Soonyoung memang selalu menyampatkan dirinya untuk mampir. Kafe itu menyediakan banyak buku untuk dibaca para penlanggannya itulah mengapa wanita cantik dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh enam senti meter itu selalu berkunjung ke sana. Mantan kekasihnya terdahulu menyarankannya untuk banyak membaca buku, dan kebiasaan itu terus terbawa hingga sekarang walaupun keduanya kini sudah putus atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkannya.

_Hello Kwon Soonyoung ... mengapa kau justru mengingat lelaki brengsek itu sih ... Lupakan dia._

Sejak mereka mulai dekat Jisoo sering membelikannya hadiah, mengantarnya pulang, mengantarnya berbelanja, dan banyak perhatian-perhatian kecil lainnya. Lelaki itu juga lembut dan tidak pernah marah kepadanya tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkannya seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tidak bodoh tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Hong Jisoo menaruh hati padanya dan mendengar langsung dari pria itu membuatnya semakin merasa sesak. Dia tidak tega menolak Jisoo, dengan menolak cinta pria itu, itu artinya Soonyoung akan menyakiti perasaan Jisoo. Tidak dengan semua ketulusan yang telah lelaki itu berikan kepadanya.

“Bagaimana, mau berdansa?” Pertanyaan Jisoo kali ini membuyarkan lamunanya, ternyata sedari tadi dia mengabaikan lelaki di hadapannya itu. Seraya mengangguk wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu mengulurkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Hong Jisoo. Baru saja lelaki itu akan menggiring Soonyoung untuk berdansa bersama, Kim Mingyu—si pemilik pesta berseru dari atas singgasana seharinya.

“Ehem ... maaf menganggu kalian semua,” Si mempelai pria yang tengah menggandeng mempelai wanitanya itu mendapat perhatian seluruh tamu termasuk Soonyoung dan Jisoo, “terimakasih sudah datang ke pesta kami.” Sambung pria yang baru menyandang status sebagai suami itu.

“Malam ini sahabat saya akan mempersembahkan penampilan piano spesialnya, dia sengaja datang dari Inggris untukku dan pesta ini.” Kim Mingyu menghadapat kearah dua sejoli itu sesaat setelah mengatakannya, disaat yang bersaan Jisoo pun merangkul pundak Soonyoung, sementara Soonyoung semakin merasa tidak enak karena perlakuan Jisoo kepadanya yang semakin manis.

“Jeon Wonwoo ...,” Panggil Mingyu kepada sahabat yang ia maksud. Soonyoung terbelalak ketika mendengar nama itu disebut, merasa tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya ia putuskan untuk menatap ke depan. Sesaat dia lupa cara bernapas. Berbanding terbalik dengannya, Jisoo justru terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Wonwoo.

Wanita bermata indah itu hanya berdiri kaku di sebelah kekasihnya. Dia menunduk dalam menatap kearah lantai tempat mereka berdiri. Matanya terasa panas hatinya sakit tak ia hiraukan tepukan tangan meriah dari para tamu undangan termasuk Jisoo ketika sang mantan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kim Mingyu dan istrinya.

Kwon soonyoung masih sulit mempercainya. Bagaimana bisa dia hampir melupakan fakta bahwa atasannya itu dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah sahabat dekat, awalya dia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga bahwa sahabat yang dimaksud itu mantan kekasihnya—yang meninggalkannya begitu saja empat tahun lalu karena setahunya dulu Wonwoo tidak pandai bermain piano. Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak pernah dia duga, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu pria itu lagi. Tidak saat dia tengah bersama kekasih barunya.

“Jeon Wonwoo!” Teriak Jisoo seraya melambaikan tangannya. Kwon Soonyoung terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya, kejutan apalagi yang dia dapatkan. Wonwoo dan Jisoo ternyata juga saling mengenal.

Mendengar teriakan Jisoo, pria tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna _nude_ itu  mengalihkan tatapannya kepada lelaki dengan _eye smile_ yang tengah merangkul pinggang Soonyoung. Dia tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan sahabatnya, setelah itu mengalihkan pandangan kepada seseorang di sebelah Jisoo. Tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu dan seketikan itu senyum di wajah pria yang suka membaca itu pudar menyadari orang itu adalah  Kwon Soonyoung.

Jika tadi Soonyoung lupa caranya bernapas maka kini giliran jantungnya yang berulah, hatinya pun sama saja. Matanya juga sama brengseknya, tak ada yang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Secepat kilat dia menyeka air matanya yang tumpah.

Dia benci mengingat masa-masa itu, masa-masa yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Indah, sebelum Wonwoo meninggalkannya dan mengahancurkan semuanya-hatinya, jiwanya. Lelaki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kata.

“Dua orang yang di sana ... cepatlah menyusul,” Mingyu menunjuk kearah Jisoo dan Soonyoung. “kau juga Wonwoo ... kedua sahabatku harus segera menyusulku.” Sambungnya lagi. Jisoo mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai jawaban sementara Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Rasanya Soonyoung ingin berlari sejauh mungkin saat itu juga. Tidak pernah dia sehancur ini mendengar harapan baik untuknya. Tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya akan ada hari di mana dia ada di posisinya berdiri sekarang, yang disebelahnya sekarang adalah kekasihnya dan yang di hadapannya adalah pria yang membuat hidupnya kacau selama beberapa tahun ini.

“Sekarang silahkan kembali nikmati pestanya.” Sahut Kim Mingyu akhirnya, tak lama kemudian lantunan nada _grand_ piano putih dari Wonwoo mulai terdengar.

**X.x.X**

Soonyoung duduk merenung di salah satu meja, masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi, saat ini dia tengah sendiri. berkali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Jisoo yang belum juga muncul. Mereka tidak jadi berdansa karena Jisoo mendadak pendapat panggilan telepon dari rekan kerjanya dan langsung pamit sebentar untuk mengangkatnya.

_Lagi pula aku juga sudah kehilangan selera untuk berdansa. Aku_ _merasa kacau .._ _.._

Merasa haus, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah makanan yang disediakan, dia akan mencicipi _wine_ yang sama sekali belum pernah dia coba sebelumnya. Mungkin saja itu bisa membuatnya melupakan segalanya, begitu pikirnya. Selain itu jarang juga dia bisa menemukan _wine_ , gratis pula.

Diambilnya segelas dan menengguknya hingga setengah, setelahnya dia edarkan pandangannya kearah panggung. Dari sini dia bisa melihat Kim Mingyu bersama istrinya tengah menyalami beberapa tamu undangan. Satu lagi sudah tidak ada Wonwoo di sana.

Dia baru saja akan menengguk _wine_ -nya untuk kedua kali namun gagal setelah sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya, itu membuat _wine_ di tangannya jatuh ke lantai dan membuat gelasnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Soonyoung melirik siapa pemilik tangan yang tengah menariknya sekarang, keterkejutannya bertambah melihat siapa orang itu.

_Jeon Wonwoo_ _...._

Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar gila, dia bisa saja membuat gelasnya menjatuhi kaki Soonyoung. Namun  si pria tidak peduli, dia terus menarik perempuan cantik itu mengikuti langkahnya.

“Jeon Wonwoo! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!” Soonyoung mulai memberontak setelah mereka keluar dari tempat resepsi—tentu saja, dia tidak mau membuat keributan dihari bahagia _boss_ -nya. namun tak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya. Sesekali mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja mereka lewati.

Wonwoo membawa Soonyoung ke sudut hotel yang sepi, setelah itu dia melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dengan sedikit kasar. Itu membuat wanita muda berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu terhuyung ke belakang.  

Kini mereka saling berhadapan, Soonyoung melayangkan tatapannya kepada Wonwoo. Lelaki itu masih tampan seperti dulu bedanya kini garis wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa, itu membuat wajah tampannya jauh lebih memesona dibanding empat tahun yang lalu. Buru-buru Soonyoung menggelangkan kepalanya menyadari pikiran lancangnya barusan.

“Mengapa kau membawaku kemari, apa maumu?” Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Sementara Wonwoo hanya menatapnya tajam.

“Apa hubunganmu dengan Jisoo?” Jawab Wonwoo, akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya.

Ponsel  di tas Soonyoung berdering sehingga membuatnya tak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merampasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Soonyoung sempat menjawabnya. Mantan kekasih Soonyoung itu membaca nama Jisoo sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga.

“ _Katakan Soonyoung kau di mana sekarang_?”

“ _Aku mencarimu sedari tadi_.”

“ _Aku sangat khawatir kau tahu_ ...,”

“ _Apakah aku har ....”_

Wonwoo langsung memutuskan sambungannya tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut lagi ocehan Hong Jisoo untuk Soonyoung, tidak peduli orang yang di seberang sana merasa khawatir seperti mau gila.

“ _Shit!”_ Umpatnya sembari memasukkan benda datar milik Soonyoung ke dalam saku jasnya, setelah sebelumnya menonaktifkannya terlebih dahulu.

“Demi Tuhan Soonyoung apa hubungamu dengan Hong Jisoo!” Tanyanya kini meninggikan suaranya  membuat Soonyoung menjadi sedikit takut karenanya.

“Dia pacarku. Kau dengar sendiri bukan, atasanku ingin kami segera menyusul.” Menekan sedikit rasa takutnya, Soonyoung menjawab dengan lantang bahkan kini dia pun membalas tatapan Wonwoo. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah menyebalkan andalannya.

“Tinggalkan dia dan kembalilah padaku ....” Soonyoung merasa tersinggung oleh pernyataannya barusan, memangnya dia apa dulu disia-siakan begitu saja lalu sekarang dia meminta perempuan itu untuk kembali lagi padanya. Lucu sekali, pikirnya.

“Kau gila! Tidak ... kita sudah selesai empat tahun yang lalu.” Sungguh Soonyoung sangat ingin menampar wajah tampan di depannya namun masih dapat ditahannya.

Jeon Wonwoo tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban dari Soonyoung. Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah menerima penolakan.

“Oh ya ... sekarang katakan kau sudah tidak mencintaiku!” Soonyoung kembali menundukkan kepalanya; meremas samping gaun _grey_ selututnya tidak peduli jika yang dia lakukan itu akan membuat gaun mahalnya menjadi kusut.

“Kau tidak bisa melakukannya bukan?” Sambung Wonwoo lagi sembari mengeluarkan seringainya.

Tentu saja Kwon Soonyoung tidak bisa melakukannya. Perempuan berambut sewarna jeruk itu tak kunjung membalas perasaan Hong Jisoo—lelaki yang baru tiga bulan lebih dikencaninya, sebenarnya inilah alasannya.

Soonyoung mundur saat Wonwoo melangkah mendekatinya, wanita muda itu sudah memberikan isyarat agar Wonwoo berhenti namun  lelaki itu tidak menurutinya. Langkah dari kaki jejanjangnya berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Sadar kini tubuhnya terhimpit dinding dan tubuh Wonwoo, jatungnya menjadi berdetak lebih cepat.

Tanpa diduga Jeon Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya membelai pipi kanan Soonyoung. Kekasih Hong Jisoo itu tak mampu menahan perih di hatinya, betapa dia sangat merindukan sentuhan itu.

Lelaki di hadapan Soonyoung itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Wonwoo dapat melihat perih terpancar dari mata cantik wanita di depannya. Tidak mudah pasti bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Dia juga sebenernya tak mau menyakiti wanita di hadapannya. Dia ingin meminta maaf tapi ... Jeon Wonwoo terlalu berharga diri tinggi.

Wonwoo menghapus jarak antara keduanya, mencium wanita di hadapannya secara perlahan. Tetapi Soonyoung hanya diam dengan rahang mengatup rapat membuat Wonwoo mulai geram karenanya, Jeon Wonwoo tetaplah Jeon Wonwoo, tidak berubah sama sekali.

Soonyoung paham betul Wonwoo paling benci saat Soonyoung tidak membalas ciumannya. Dalam hati Soonyoung berteriak dia juga ingin sekali membalas lumatan-lumatan itu, dia sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti ini bersama pria tampan di hadapannya.

Saat tangan kanan berhias cincin perak milik Wonwoo mulai turun ke dadanya, Soonyoung sudah tidak peduli lagi dia mulai membalas lumatan Wonwoo dengan sama gairahnya, dapat dia rasakan rasa tembakau yang sangat dikenalinya pertanda bahwa lelaki itu tak pernah mengganti merek rokoknya sejak dulu.. Kedua tangannya pun refleks melingkar di leher Wonwoo sambil sesekali meremas rambut gelap lelaki itu, tas _silver_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pun tak tahu telah ia jatuhkan kemana.

“Wonwoo ....” Satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipisnya, kini dia sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan. Ini salah, walau bagaimana pun dia masih berstatus kekasih orang. Seandainya dia sedang tidak berpacaran dengan pun yang dia lakukan ini tetap salah. Soonyoung menjadi marah pada dirinya sendiri—

“Kau bajingan!” —dan melampiaskannya kepada pria kurang ajar di hadapannya. Kwon Soonyoung menghadiahinya dengan satu tamparan setelah sebelumnya mendorong lelaki itu sedikit menjauh terlebuh dahulu.

Kali ini Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar marah, sejak awal dia tak pernah menerima penolakan, “Kau benar aku memang bajingan, karena sebentar lagi aku akan merebut kekasih sahabatku!” Tandas Wonwoo kemudian menyerang Soonyoung kembali dengan ciuman, kali ini lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

**The End**


End file.
